Brothers Can Be Scary
by Unicornslove
Summary: Sakura Akatsuki is one of the many adopted in her family, she doesn't mind but when her make shift family moves to the town of Kohona and she meets some new friends, well her brothers have become the scariest thing alive... Overprotective.
1. Moving

Hey everybody I am really in a writing mood write now so I decided I would make a new story this is one I wanted to start in a long time so I hope you enjoy! I do not own Naruto.

-

Sakura growled curses curses at her alarm clock, it was set for 4:00 am in the freak'in morning, she'd have to kill her brothers later, it was a 12 hour drive to their new home in Kohona and she did not feel like having to listen to them complain about the wounds she would give them the whole 12 hours.

Groaning she hit her alarm clock HARD putting a dent in it and with that it shut off. Groaning yet again she slipped out of her sleeping bag because all of her stuff was already at the new house.

Not even bothering to change out of her cloths that she wore yesterday she, roled up the sleeping bag and made her way down to the kitchen, unforutately she was still half asleep so when she reached the stairs she fell, but fortunetly one of her many brothers was woken up by the alarm clock smashing and caught her before she could take a tumble.

"Morning there disaster atracker." Sakura opened her eyes alittle more and gave a him a tired smile.

"Morning Fishman." Kisame smirked at his little sister who was still more asleep then awake.

"Who set you alarm so early?" he asked helping the pink haired sleeper down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"Ita-kun and Saso-kun wanted me to come with them this morning, to the new house, so I think Deidara or Tobi heard and set my alarm early." Sakura said as Kisame pulled a chair out and helped Sakura who in fact was a disaster magnet into it, before turning to make some coffee.

"Want me to get'em for ya?" Kisame asked, he smirked at what he was most likely gonna do to the blond and dimwitted black haired boys.

"Do you really want to hear them complain the whole way to the new house?" Sakura asked, though from Kisames view it looked like she was asking the table.

"No, point taken I'll do it when we get there." Kisame laughed as he handed the messy pink haired, ruffled clothes girl a cup of coffee and laughed even harder when it disappeared in ten seconds and she held the mug out for more.

"So you going with Itachi and Sasori." Kisame said trying to make sure he hadn't miss interpreted.

"Ya." And as if by magic Sasori and Itachi came down the stairs, walked over to the table and waited patiently for their little sister to finish her coffee and get ready to leave.

"See you as soon at the new house Sakura!" Kisame called from the kitchen.

"See you fish sticks!" as Sakura and her two older brothers exited and headed for the car.

Itachi got in and started the mortar as Sasori climbed in the front and Sakura the back.

As the car pulled out of the driveway Sakura slipped her iPod into her ears, leaned against the door and closed her eyes as her old town passed by.

-

Okay I know its short but I just wanted to start it if you have any ideas or questions just ask them k? please review!


	2. Author Note

Dear Readers,

It has been almost four years since I have published anything on Fanfiction. I am extremely surprised to still be receiving reviews about these stories and since a great deal of you appear to still be interested I am considering writing again, however, my style, grammar and length in writing has changed. Reviewing my previous work I found I couldn't stand the lack of grammar, the improper sentence structure and the lack of descriptive writing. If I were to continue the story, I would feel obligated to re-write the first chapters of the story.

If you wish for me to continue writing, please review and inform me of your opinion. I was planning on never writing for this site again but I hated it when people left me hanging there at the beginning or end of story so I have no intention of doing that to you if you wish it. I will finish the entire story if you want to see it through.

-Uni


End file.
